Timeline 111
On accède à cette timeline si lors de la Timeline 11 on choisit d'aller avec Luna à travers la Porte Verte. Caractéristiques * Type de timeline: Des portes chromatiques vers les AB-Room * Degré de la timeline: Timelines de Degré 3 Timeline partielle qui précède Timeline 11 en ayant choisit d'aller avec Luna à travers la porte verte. Timelines partielles qui succèdent * Timeline 1111 en choisissant "Ally" face à Luna. * Timeline 1112 en choisissant "Betray" face à Luna. Timelines entière * Timeline A Composition des couleurs Attribution des couleurs Equipes Récapitulatif des scores du Round 1 Escape Room concernée * Gaulem Bay Objets obtenus importants dans l'histoire * Plan du floor B. * Carte Ambidex Room Lunaire * Des règles supplémentaires sur le AB Game qui disent que les 3 membres d'une équipe n'ont pas le droit de tous ensemble s'abstenir sous peine de mourir tous les 3. * Plug inconnu. Evénements * Sigma, Alice et Luna arrivent devant une intersection où se présentent trois portes fermées. Sigma actionne un levier: seule la porte de droite s'ouvre. * Alice récupère avec elle le plug. * G-OLM fait alors ses explications. Il finira par être désactivé, juste après avoir déclaré "Truth to tell, I doubt you'd be able to tell the real from the fake even if it was right in front of you. See, right in the middle of..." * C'est alors qu'on apprend qu'une AB Room a été ouverte. Sigma, Alice et Luna foncent donc dans le Warehouse A. Il y a alors Phi, Dio et K. C'est Dio qui a ouvert l'AB Room, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris connaissance des règles supplémentaires. * C'est alors qu'Alice semble être partie. En fait, elle s'est juste rendue vers l'AB Room la plus à droite et s'y est accroupie pour une raison inconnue. * C'est alors que Tenmyouji et Clover arrive, mais ils ont perdu Clark, la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont aperçu c'était dans le Loundge. Phi propose donc que tout le monde se sépare pour avoir plus de chances de le retrouver. * Sigma commence par aller fouiller les Crew Quarters, avec Phi, mais ils ne trouvent rien. De leur côté, Tenmyouji et K sont allés fouiller dans le Loundge, et Dio et Luna sont allés dans l'Infirmary. * Puis Sigma et Phi vont dans le Pantry pour y chercher Quark. On apprend que Phi a 20 ans. Phi dit qu'elle a mangé du "twice-cooked pork", ce qui est quelque chose de mentionné dans l'histoire de G-OLM. Sigma lui explique alors l'histoire avec G-OLM et Phi pense que "Middle" pour signifier "Middle Kingdom" qui est un autre nom de la Chine, qui pourrait donc faire référence à la Chinese Room. * C'est alors que Luna arrive dans le Pantry pour leur annoncer qu'Alice est morte, les trois se dirigent donc dans les Crew Quarters où sont corps se trouve. Sa montre se trouve retirée de son poignet, et au sol. Tout le monde à part Quark se trouve dans la pièce. * C'est Dio qui l'a trouvée en premier: il dit qu'il cherchait Quark au floor B et qu'il ne le trouvait pas. Donc il est revenu ici et c'est alors qu'il a trouvé le corps. * Accusations: # K dit que Dio est donc suspect. # Mais Dio dit qu'elle avait déjà été assassinée quand il est arrivé. # A ce quoi Phi lui demande comment il savait en voyant son corps qu'elle avait été assassinée. # Dio répond qu'elle a une knife sticking à la poitrine. Cela ne ressemble donc pas à un accident ou à un suicide. # Mais Phi lui demande comment il peut savoir que l'arme est un couteau. Après tout, ça aurait très bien pu être un pique à glace, ou une sorte d'outils. # Dio est d'accord mais il dit que n'importe qui penserait que ça soit un couteau qui est causé la mort en voyant la plaie. Et puis, il n'est pas le seul suspect après tout. Après tout, la dernière personne à l'avoir vu est tout autant suspecte voire plus. * Clover s'énerve contre eux, car n'importe qui aurait pu la tuer. Elle s'en va alors de la pièce. Mais Tenmyouji court la rattraper. Mais K explique qu'elle ne dira plus rien à personne, puisque selon-lui il y a deux possibilités: soit Clover a tué Alice, et dans ce cas elle n'avouerait rien à personne, soit Clover ne l'a pas tué, et dans ce cas là, tout le monde est suspect pour elle, ce qui fera qu'elle ne parlera avec personne. * Accusations: # Luna dit que personne n'a de mobile puisque personne ne l'a connaissait avant (sauf Clover). # Mais K rétorque que ça pourrait être un mobile au delà du meurtre. K émet l'hypothèse que ça soit la même personne qui ait tué la Femme inconnue et que ça soit Zéro Sr, qui ait prévu de tous les tuer un par un, et que le Nonary Game ne soit qu'une façade. # Mais Sigma laisse entrevoir que ça puisse être une personne extérieur aux 9. # Ce à quoi Phi répond que ce n'est pas le cas, puisque sinon Zero l'aurait remarqué. # Sigma dit alors que Zéro Sr pourrait être justement la dixième personne. # Mais K dit que c'est impossible, puisqu'en considérant que Zero Jr. n'ait pas menti, il a déclaré que Zero Sr. était l'un d'entre eux. * Sigma se demande qui pourrait être le tueur. Il élimine Phi de la liste des suspects puisqu'elle était avec lui depuis qu'il avait quitté Alice. Il élimine aussi Quark car ce serait étrange. Les cinqs suspects restants sont donc Dio, Luna, K, Clover et Tenmyouji * Il ne reste alors plus que 10 minutes avant que les AB-Rooms ne se referment. Deux sont déjà fermées (probablement Tenmyouji et Clover, suppose Phi). Tenmyouji va donc seul (sans Quark) dans son AB-Room et Sigma n'a plus besoin d'y aller avec Alice. Dio laisse sous-entendre que c'est une bonne chose pour Luna, qui n'a plus qu'un adversaire: Sigman, qui votera forcément "Ally" (et puis elle aurait pue tuer Alice qui n'avait plus qu'un seul BP). * Phi donne sa parole à K qu'elle va voter "Ally", et lui fait de même, puis elle dupe Dio et se glisse très rapidement dans sa AB-Room, la faisant se fermer illico sans que Dio puisse y rentrer. * On peut alors choisir "Ally" et aller dans la Timeline 1111 ou choisir "Betray" et aller dans la Timeline 1112. Résultats du Round 2 indépendemment des timelines partielles qui succèdent